Modern vehicles include various electronic control units, such as microprocessors and controllers, that are programmed to control vehicle operations. Such control units include, for example, an Electronic Control Module (ECM) or on-board computer. The control units are designed to monitor the operation of vehicle electronics so as to optimize vehicle performance. For example, control units such as an ECM can monitor the amount of carbon monoxide in the engine exhaust and adjust the fuel/air ratio entering the cylinders in order to optimize combustion efficiency.
When multiple control units are available, they are typically interconnected so that certain key data is globally available. The data can be accessed by a user through an information port. Diagnostic systems are commonly used to obtain (and sometimes transmit) data through the information port. Accordingly, the diagnostic system can be used to monitor and adjust the operation of various systems of the vehicle, and also detect malfunctions.
Traditional diagnostic systems are provided in the form of units that are coupled to the information port by means of a data cable. The large diagnostic systems typically include a computer, a monitor, and a keyboard. Smaller, portable diagnostic systems are also now available. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,693,367, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application, shows a portable, hand-held vehicle diagnostic display unit that is configured such that a user can simultaneously lift and operate the diagnostic display unit with a single hand. The disclosed portable, hand-held vehicle diagnostic display unit also includes a leg that can be unfolded and used to stand the unit up for display in a hands-free manner.
What is still desired is a new and improved automotive diagnostic display unit. Preferably, the automotive diagnostic display unit will be portable and configured such that a user can simultaneously lift and operate the diagnostic display unit with a single hand. The new and improved automotive diagnostic display unit will also preferably be able to be stood up for display, or hung for display, in a hands-free manner.